For the Love of a King
by Salmonpuff
Summary: Anne Boleyn has been arrested and found guilty of treason and adultery. She is spending her final hours in the Tower of London, trying to come to terms with what will happen to her.


**For the Love of a King**

**A Tudors Fanfic by Salmonpuff**

**Based on the BBC 'The Tudors'.**

Anne Boleyn, Queen of England. It was a strange thought. Yet as she sat in the tower, her mind racing, she thought back to how the past few years had been. A mixture of happiness and sadness, a mixture of falling in love and having her heart broken. She still loved Henry Tudor, there was no doubt about that, yet right now she imagined he was somewhere with that whore, Jane Seymour.

Had she not given the king everything? Had she not provided him with a daughter? Had she not given him her mind, body and soul for the past eleven years? Yet she had only been queen for three short years. Three short years in which she had risen to power and then lost it all again, all through court gossip.

They had charged her with treason, for commiting adultery with so many men. None of it was true. It was just court gossip, fed to the King with malicious intent. Her ladies in waiting had said they had seen her fornicating with her own brother. It would never happen. They said they had seen her with Mark Smeaten, and that made her laugh for he had never been anything more than a friend to her. Just yesterday, she had watched as her brother and friend had lost their heads, lost their heads for a complete and utter lie.

She knew why Henry was doing this. He wanted nothing more than to have a son, someone who could be his heir. And she had failed to give him that. He was punishing her for giving him a daughter. He wanted her out of the way, so he could bed some other woman and get a son, someone who could continue on with his line.

But who was to say Elizabeth would not continue the line?

She sighed and gazed out of the tower window to the scaffold, still covered in blood from the previous days executions. She would be there soon, her own blood mingling with those who had died because of her. Her own brother George, her good friend and favourite musician Mark Smeaton, Henry Norris. They were all gone, and all because of some fruitless gossip that had no truth in it whatsoever.

She sank to the floor, her head in her hands, her long dark hair falling over her face. Tears began falling then, tracking their way down her pale and drawn face. She was going to die. She had resigned herself to that fact already. She was prepared, as she had told the tower guard, she had been ready to die. But the French swordsman who had been ordered to remove her neck from her shoulders had been held off. Tomorrow morning, she would be received into Gods open arms and would take her place upon his right hand.

She would talk to her subjects, commend her husband. For he was her husband, even in death she would love him. Until she took her last breath and that sword removed her head from her shoulders, she would love him. She would pray for forgiveness as she waited. But she had done nothing but pray these past few hours, it made her feel better.

With a sigh, she stood up once more, her hand against the grimy glass of the tower window. She refused to think of this place of her final resting place. She wanted to remember those nights in Henry's arms, how he had tried to woo her all those years ago. A slight smile crossed her face, remembering her life with him.

_I have the most curious craving for apples_

A hysterical laugh escaped her lips. Yes, that was what she would be thinking tomorrow. That an how much she loved him. How much she would always love him.

The door to her 'chambers' opened and the Constable of the tower walked in with a plate of food. She smiled at him as he placed the food in front of her.

"How are you tonight my lady?"

She smiled and gently picked up the fork, "As well as I can be Mr Kingston. I refuse to dwell on what will happen tomorrow. Instead, I meet my fate with good memories in my heart, and memories of his Majesty, my love…"

She said nothing more. She was completely prepared. She was dying for something that had not happen, but she would meet her end nonetheless, and all for the love of a king who no longer returned that affection.

She smiled anyway, one word coming into her head and making her laugh out loud once more. _Apples._

_Words 790_


End file.
